Hetalia: The Eiffel Tower Mystery
by Princess Nectarine
Summary: France's Eiffel Tower (fu-fu-fu) goes missing! Who did it and why? Maybe it's a total surprise, maybe it's really obvious! Noone knows! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**The Eiffel Tower Mystery**

**First Fanfiction! Yay!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**I got the idea for this from my brother and mother, so thanks to them!  
**

* * *

France woke up and stretched, but something was different… Something didn't seem right… And then it hit him. He ran outside, along the streets of Paris (France sleeps naked, so yes, that's how he ran down the streets. But this was France, so no one really cared), until he came to…

… where the Eiffel Tower _should_ have been. It should have been there, but it wasn't. And that made France really annoyed. No, he was furious. No, livid!

And who was his number one suspect?

Angleterre, a.k.a England.

"Ugh, so that jerk Angleterre wants to get one up on the beautiful moi, eh? Well, I'll show him…"

And so France snuck off to London to steal Big Ben, along with some English women.

Fortunately, England was staying at home, and it didn't take anyone very long to notice that their beloved bell was missing. And there was a note at the scene of the crime…

'_A tower for a tower, isn't that right Angleterre?_

_You give me mine, I'll give you yours_

_That seems fair, non?_

_I await your response~_

_France~_'

"That bloody frog is just asking to be beat up for another 100 years," England muttered, scrunching up the note and storming over to France's house to ask for his bell and women back.

France wasn't surprised to see the Brit come back, but was slightly disappointed that there was no Eiffel Tower accompanying him.

"Give me back my tower!" England shouted up at France who was sitting on his porch, drinking wine.

"Not until you give me mine!" He retorted.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You stole my precious Eiffel Tower!"

"Why the bloody hell would I want your tower you idiot?"

This made France confused. He did have a point. "Well, (And I hate you for making me say this...) can you at least help me find it?"

This time it was England's turn to be confused. The frog asking him for help? "O-okay… But first, we need to hold a world meeting. And give me my tower back!"

After Big Ben had been returned to its rightful place, England got his Sherlock Holmes outfit and met up with the other countries in France.

"Now everyone," England began, " as you may be aware the World Meeting is 5 weeks early and not in Beijing," Here China pouted. "But we are here because France's Eiffel Tower has been stolen!" Here several immature nations sniggered, only to meet with Hungary's frying pan.

"Oui!" France stepped forward, "Without my tower I am just a flat-chested girl! It's horrible!"

Yet again several immature nations sniggered and yet again they met with Hungary's frying pan.

"Thank you France…" England muttered taking the stage once again. "And even though I am terribly offended by the fact that I was his first suspect, I have agreed to help France find out which of you," Here England dramatically scanned the audience of nations with his magnifying glass, "Stole it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! I'm so sorry it's so short! I just find great places to stop… Oh well…**

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

"First of all," England began, walking around the table of nations, "If you want to plead innocent you must provide us with an alibi and prove it. Is anyone going to start us off?" No hands were raised. "Well, that makes you all suspects! And until one of you owns up we shall make sure that you stay here in Paris, making you vulnerable to any of France's attacks." Most nations felt chills go down their spines, "And the culprit will have to do France's bidding for… a year." England smirked, satisfied that he had made a good point and walked out the room to get a cup of tea, but not without muttering that France 'owed him big-time'.

France was also pretty content with the how the meeting had gone and didn't leave without flashing some pretty creepy expressions towards several countries, but he was still furious at what had happened.

Now, because Canada had quite a good relationship with France he was worried. He even stayed up that night worrying until eventually, at midnight, he snuck out of the hotel they were all staying in and head over to France's house.

Not surprisingly the Frenchman was awake.

"H-hello," Canada whispered, opening the door slightly.

"Bonjour…" came the glum reply. He seemed so strangely sad, and it wasn't his usual sad, it was… Depressed.

"I just came to tell you that… Um, well, I saw your tower… It was, uh, at Germany's house…" Canada whispers were getting quieter and it was quite surprising that France actually heard the last part, but he did and he immediately stood up, gave Canada a huge hug (and several kisses) and he stormed over to the house in question to find out if what Canada said was true.

And it was.

There was the beautiful Eiffel Tower! France had tears of joy coming to his eyes as he promptly took his tower back and held another conference.

Unfortunately, this was at one o'clock in the morning, so while France was standing at the head of the table positively beaming with accomplishment and self-satisfaction, the other nations were less than happy with the arrangement.

"It turns out;" France began, "That the person I had recently signed a treaty with and have spent a lot of time with recently, took my tower. Thanks to an incline I got from a nation who shall remain anonymous," Here he shot a wink in Canada's direction. "I found out that it was in fact… Germany!" There were several gasps, but not as many as France had, admittedly, hoped for.

Then Spain stood up, "Now we can all go home!" Everyone cheered and got up and left.

Apart from Germany.

He was left in the conference room all alone telling himself, "But, I don't understand… I didn't do it…"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably the second-last chapter. 4 chapters? That's not very long at all… And they are all really short… Especially this one.**

**It's a start though!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

France was, of course, overjoyed to see his beloved tower returned to its rightful place and, to celebrate, he invited Canada for a walk around the Eiffel Tower's base. Canada was also extremely happy that France had his symbolic structure back, so went along.

But while all this was happening Germany was, understandably, troubled by the fact that he really hadn't taken the Eiffel Tower and Italy was, of course, no help.

"Wahhhhh! Germany! Why did you take Big Brother's tower?" Veneziano cried, tears streaming from his eyes as he attempted to hit the motionless Germany.

"I didn't take it…" he muttered between gritted teeth.

The tears instantly disappeared and in their place was a smile, "You didn't? That's magnifico ~ ve!"

"Ja… And I intend to find out who framed me."

Italy's happiness turned into determination. "Then I'll come with you ~ ve!"

Germany smiled, he wouldn't usually let Italy come with him on such missions, but that look in his (closed) eyes was serious.

And so Germany found himself walking through Berlin back to his house with Veneziano singing beside him.

They went to the place that the culprit had placed the Eiffel Tower, now there was nothing but grass and…

That was when Germany saw it.

He called Italy over, the country in question opening his eyes _really_ wide when he saw it.

The thing that would answer all their questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's gonna be longer! Yesss!**

**Enjoy & review!**

* * *

Germany inspected his discovery, turning around in his hands. "We should probably tell Canada first, as he was the one who thought it was… Me…"

"Si!" Italy cried, and together they headed over to Canada's holiday home in France, because France had wanted to spend more time with him Canada was staying longer than everyone else.

The Canadian was quite surprised to see the two of them and invited them in for something to eat. Eventually, they were all seated around the table.

"Canada, Italy and I found something interesting whilst searching around where the Eiffel Tower had been, in Berlin. It's proof that I didn't take the tower and we thought you might want to see it."

"Oh?" Canada bit his lip as Germany placed the object on the table, then he covered his mouth in shock.

For on the table was a single maple leaf.

"What do you think?" Germany asked, but looking up he saw Canada was crying.

"I… I just wanted…" He stuttered.

Germany sighed. "Well, let's go show the others…" Canada nodded and soon the three of them were heading towards France's house. And Germany was the one to knock on the door.

France opened it wearing his rose and… well… nothing else… But his face fell when he saw who was at the door. "Oh, it's you… What do you want?" Germany thrust the leaf into France's hand.

"This was found at Berlin at the place where the Eiffel Tower had been planted in order to frame me." He explained.

The wheels in France's brain turned and soon he realised what had happened, but he refused to believe it. "Non… Canada wouldn't…"

But Canada stepped forward. "I did." He said with new-found confidence, "You were spending so much time with Germany ever since that treaty, I… I got jealous and I framed him hoping that you'd spend more time… with me…" He gave a small smile, "And I guess it worked, huh?"

Canada then braced himself for something bad to happen, but instead…

… He found himself in France's embrace.

Looking up he saw tears in his former-guardian's eyes, but they were tears of joy. "Merci Canada, for telling me, I mean."

Germany didn't bother to point out that if he and Italy hadn't found the leaf Canada's crime would have gone unnoticed.

Unbeknownst to the countries England and America were watching.

"I can't believe France let him get away with it!" America complained.

"America, he's your brother." England rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but if he stole the Washington Monument I'd probably launch a couple of nukes before letting him off the hook."

"What a great brother you are…"

And so the event ended like so many others:

Happily Ever After.


End file.
